


As I Lay Me Down To Sleep

by stillskies



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 05-08-2007

Seimei watches quietly as Ritsuka climbs into bed with him and cuddles against his side. He says nothing, merely wraps his arms around his little brother, and places a kiss on the top of his head. Ritsuka will talk if he wants to talk, he knows, and is aware that pushing the issue will not be welcome.

It remains quiet, and Seimei is being lulled to sleep by Ritsuka’s heartbeat, steady and strong. He is almost completely out when Ritsuka speaks.

“Seimei,” he whispers, “are you asleep?”

Seimei blinks a few times before shifting to look at Ritsuka. “No,” he replies quietly, careful to keep the yawn out of his voice. “Is something wrong, Ritsuka?”

Ritsuka shakes his head, choosing to cuddle closer instead of answering. Seimei sighs softly and scratches the skin behind Ritsuka’s ears. Ritsuka makes a content sound against his chest.

Minutes stretch quietly between them again, and Seimei finds it hard to keep his eyes open.

“Do you still love me?” Ritsuka’s voice was muffled against the material of Seimei’s shirt, and his voice was barely above a sigh. Seimei almost missed the question completely.

“Of course,” he replies firmly. “You are my brother, Ritsuka. I’ll love you no matter what.”

Ritsuka looks up at him, eyes impossibly wide and shining with tears. Seimei leans forward and kisses Ritsuka softly on the nose. He pulls back in time to see Ritsuka’s face scrunch up cutely before Ritsuka leans forward to kiss Seimei on the cheek.

Ritsuka pulls back and buries his face in Seimei’s shirt again, and Seimei smiles. “Goodnight, Ritsuka.”

Ritsuka says nothing, but arms wrap around his waist and Ritsuka is more relaxed. He is almost asleep when he hears Ritsuka’s quiet, “Goodnight, Seimei.”


End file.
